Regular Patterns
by blinkanator
Summary: CrissColfer RPF- Darren just wanted to know where to meet Chris, but this is definitely an acceptable Plan B.


**It's been a while since a posted something on here, but I'm still alive! School's been insane, and yeah. I post a lot of drabbles and random bits on my tumblr account (votewithdarrencriss) and I have a profile on it-could-happen, which is a site for CrissColfer fics. I'm blinkanator over there, and it is an awesome site, I recommend you check it out if you haven't already!**

**Now, this isn't what I normally write, but I took a shot at it. So reviews are very much appreciated and more than welcomed. In fact, they're requested. Nay, DEMANDED. See, now you must. Okay. You can go read it now.**

* * *

><p>"Darren, come on!"<p>

Darren looked back at the car and saw Chris waving him over with that grin on his face. It wasn't enough that they'd just spent 3 hours making out and dry humping on set, that grin said more than anyone else could have guessed.

That was Chris' "I'm horny and need my dick in your ass" grin.

And Darren knew it better than anyone.

He grabbed his bag and ran over to the van and got in. It started speeding off, taking them back to the set, just like always. Darren looked out the window blankly before the car stopped and Chris hopped out.

Darren thanked the driver guy and started walking back towards his car. Chris had a thing about leaving together and causing the fangirls to go insane.

So they always left seperately, and met up along the way. Normally at Chris', since he had sleeping issues.

Following their regular pattern, Darren pulled into the Quizno's parking lot a few blocks away from the set and headed into the restaurant. He ordered his usual and texted Chris.

Where am I meeting you?

As always, he grabbed his sandwich and headed back to the car. He normally switched on the radio, but today he was far too hungry to put off shoving the meaty sub in his mouth.

His phone chimed suddenly and he held the sandwich with one hand, reading the text with the other.

Jesus fucking Christ Darren, you look like a pornstar with that thing.

He glanced around the parking lot. Chris' car wasn't around. Neither was anyone's he knew. He laughed nervously before glancing back at his phone and seeing another text.

You won't find me. Hurry up and eat your sandwich.

Darren nodded slowly and put his phone down on the seat next to him. He started eating his sub again, but this time he couldn't help shifting his eyes every few seconds in search of Chris. He was so pale, how was he not glowing or something?

He finished the sub, and his drink and got out to throw out the packaging. He got back to the car and awaited more instruction from Chris. Almost instantly his phone chimed again.

Start driving. I'll tell you when to stop.

Darren started the car and began driving. He wasn't sure where he was driving to, but he was driving. Past the mall, and their favourite restaurants and into more residential areas. He just kept driving, admitting to himself that okay, this was really hot. Not knowing what was happening or where Chris was, or how the fuck he was watching everything so closely. It was really hot. In fact, wow, when did Darren's pants get that tight?

He made it to a more deserted neighbourhood, where there was mostly nature. That's when the phone chimed again.

Stop driving. Go stand facing a tree.

And once again, Darren did as he was told. He slowly got out of the car and walk over to the farthest tree. The car was completely out of his sight, but he heard a door open and close, followed by footsteps approaching.

The footsteps grew closer and closer, Darren's pants getting tighter by the second.

He felt a set of hands on his hips, but no body pressed up close against him like Chris normally did. None of this was anything like Chris, except for the orders. Those were fairly common.

One hand snaked around to the front, and there was the body contact he'd been missing. Every single fiber of his being was tingling. Momentarily he wondered if that's what it felt like to have spidey senses, but then, almost on cue, there were lips on his earlobe, and a hint of teeth.

"Oh my god"

There was a breathy chuckle from behind him, sending chills down his spine once again, and causing his cock to twitch.

"Chris, please."

Another chuckle from behind him.

"Please, come on. Don't make me beg."

Silence.

Darren let his head limp backwards and let out a frustrated groan. He just needed some friction. "Please Chris, Jesus fuck you have no idea how bad…"

The hand that had been resting over his belly button migrated up towards Darren's nipples and pinched one roughly, causing Darren to moan loudly.

"Oh my god, Chris please. I- I need you. Please."

Chris gently teased Darren's nipple again.

"Jesus fucking Christ"

"You know, Darren, you've got quite the mouth on you."

Chris let go of his nipple and pressed a slow kiss to the spot behind his ear. He ran both hands down Darren's arms and lifted them up above his head and placing them on the tree. He leaned forward again, speaking right into his ear.

"Don't move."

And then he was gone.

Darren stood as still as he could, waiting. It felt like an eternity before Chris' footsteps started approaching again.

Instead of his body wrapping around Darren's, he stepped to the other side of the tree and grabbed Darren's hands, holding them to the tree. He wrapped a rope around both hands and the tree and secured it.

Chris came up behind Darren and pushed his body against the tree.

"There, now you can't move. Just the way I like you."

Darren moaned again. "Jesus fuck"

Chris smiled. "You should watch that mouth of yours."

Chris' hands trailed down to the waist of Darren's jeans. He slowly pulled them down. Ever so slowly, being very careful not to let the fabric drag over the bulge.

He bent down and pulled off Darren's shoes, pants and red polka dotted socks before standing back up and removing his own shirt and pants.

He wrapped his arms around Darren again, resting them in the middle of his chest and nibbling on his ear again, causing him to squirm.

And suddenly, Chris ripped Darren's shirt off, all incredible hulk-like, causing Darren to gasp at both how sudden the action was, and how cold he suddenly was.

Now they both stood there, completely naked. One of them tied to a tree. Suddenly Darren felt compelled to glance around the area to ensure there were no cameras or anything. Another part of him didn't care, as long as Chris didsomething other than stand there.

There was complete silence until Darren heard the crinkling of packaging. And then the familiar sound of a bottle of lube opening and the squirting sound it makes. He relaxed a bit at the sound, knowing that soon Chris would give him the release he needed.

He heard the bottle hit the ground and Chris approaching him again.

"I think you've waited long enough, don't you?"

Darren nodded enthusiastically. "Fuck yes."

Chris shook his head. "Such a mouth on you. We really should put it to better use. I guess there's always next time. I guess we should put mine to work instead."

He knelt down behind Darren and spread his cheeks. He moved closer, probing Darren's hole with his tongue, causing Darren to make some of the most insane noises ever. They should be illegal.

Chris continued teasing the tight ring of muscle and stretching Darren for later. He flicked his tongue and inserted a finger gently. He moved it around for a few seconds before adding a second, and finally a third. They'd done this enough times he knew Darren didn't need very much prep.

Chris flicked his tongue over the hole once more before standing up and walking away from Darren again. Darren sighed loudly.

"Chris, you can't keep teasing me like this. I'm gonna explode!"

Chris laughed from a few feet away before moving back towards Darren and placing a blindfold over his eyes.

"This is what's going to happen. I'm going to fuck you absolutely senseless, while you stand there completely silent and take it. You will not finish until I tell you so, and you won't make a single sound. Or else. Am I understood?"

Darren nodded.

Chris smiled. "Good."

He made sure he was nice and slick before positioning himself behind Darren and ever so slowly moving himself in.

Darren was fantastically tight around his cock, as always. He was trying to push himself down on Chris' cock, but Chris wasn't about to let all this teasing go to waste.

Chris placed both his hands on Darren's hips, stopping him from pushing back and continued slowly pushing himself in. Darren was biting down on his lip, trying not to scream at Chris. He'd been painfully hard for a while now and Chris was taking his sweet time get-

"Oh my god."

Chris was buried fully in Darren now, and he managed to brush up against his prostate.

And before Darren could fully enjoy the moment, Chris was gone. He'd pulled out not even a second after pushing himself in.

Darren whimpered at the sudden emptiness, eliciting another chuckle from Chris.

Chris grabbed Darren's hips roughly and pushed his entire length into him at the speed of light. He must have hit that perfect spot, because Darren's knees went a little weak and Chris had to hold him up.

Chris thrust again, and Darren cried out in ecstasy, causing Chris to pull out again.

"I do believe I said not to make a sound, didn't I?'

Darren nodded.

"Last chance, or I'll pull my pants back on and untie you."

Darren nodded again.

Chris plunged his entire length in again, making sure to hit the spot again, only this time Darren was silent, causing Chris to smile in satisfaction.

Chris continued thrusting, but never snaked his hand around to get Darren off, like he usually did. Not that it mattered, Darren was pretty sure just about anything could get him off right about now, including a well planned breeze.

Chris slid one hand from Darren's hip to his stomach and rested it there. He slowed his pace and began kissing Darren's neck.

"Chris…please…"

Chris smiled against his neck. "What did I tell you about the sounds?"

"But I just NEED-"

"No sounds, and no finishing until I've given you permission."

Chris grabbed Darren's cock and matched his movements to his thrusts.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not done with you."

Darren was so close, he was coming apart at the seams. He kept thrashing his head back and forth trying to stop himself from going over the edge.

He was even thinking of Joe Walker dressed as Umbridge, but nothing was working. He felt like his eyes were going to explode or the earth was gonna flip upside down and he'd fall off and die.

And then suddenly Chris' lips were in his ear again.

"Cum for me."

Chris came in Darren's ass, while Darren came all over Chris' hand and his own stomach. They'd never come at the same time before, but holy fuck they needed to from now on cause that was amazing.

Chris pulled out and knelt down next to Darren, pulling his hips towards him and licking everything off his stomach and cleaning off his cock with his tongue.

If Darren hadn't just cum, he'd probably be hard again.

Chris untied the rope, freeing Darren's arms and turned him around. He then shoved him up against the tree and kissed him, rough and dirty on the mouth.

Chris pulled away slowly and smiled at Darren. "I'm gonna be needing a ride home, and I'm pretty sure after that, you should at least be buying dessert."

Darren laughed. "As long as we can go to a drive thru, I'm not sure I can walk…."


End file.
